Old Friends, New Adventure
by TimeRose
Summary: Rose is back and finds Donna, not knowing what remembering her and the Doctor could do to her. Now its up to Torchwood to save them both and to find the Doctor before he loses the two most important women in his life!
1. Chapter 1

**Old Friends, New Adventure**

**Summary: Rose Tyler and her family have managed to return to their original home when she finds Donna, not realising what remembering her and the Doctor could do to her. Now it's up to Torchwood to try and save their lives and try to find the Doctor before it's too late.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. This is my very first fan fict so please review!**

Chapter One Remember

A tall red haired woman was looking at the nicely decorated shop windows for anything that would do for a Christmas gift for her mother. She finally managed to ditch her and her gramps in one of the stores and decided that this was the perfect time to go get her gift. As she was going into one of the women's clothes department thinking of getting her mother a gift voucher she heard someone call her name.

"Donna! Donna Noble. Over here!" Donna looked around trying to pinpoint the voice when she saw her. A young woman no older than 26 was running towards her. Her long blonde hair was flying behind her and her face broke into a wide grin when she realised that Donna had finally stopped and spotted her. Donna focused on the woman who had finally reached her and was slightly bent over trying to catch her breath. She noticed that the young woman placed a hand protectively over her stomach.

"God Donna I've been chasing you all over this place. It's so good to see you again Donna. Are you and the Doctor here for the holidays? Is he anywhere around here? Donna? Earth to Donna!" The blonde woman waved her hand in front of Donna's face as she had a dazed look on her.

"Not being rude here darling but what the bloody hell are you on about? And who the hell are you?" Donna looked at the girl who stared at her in shock and confusion. The young woman looked around her and then turned to Donna again.

"This is 2010 right?" Donna would have laughed at her except she asked it in such a serious voice and with a straight face that Donna realised that she wasn't joking.

"Of course it's bloody well 2010! Has been all year, sweetheart where the hell have you been? Mars?" Donna laughed at the woman who started to look panicked.

"But…but your Donna Noble. You should recognise me I mean it should only be about two years since you last saw me."

Donna looked at the young woman worriedly. "Look I've never seen you before. By the way how do you know my name? Have you been stalking me or something?" Donna started to back away from the woman.

"Donna how could you not remember me? We saved all of creation just two years ago! Don't you remember? Where's the Doctor he'll explain why you can't remember me."

"I'm sorry, Doctor who?" Donna noticed the shocked look on the woman's face.

"The Doctor Donna, you know man in a pin stripped suit, great hair? Travels in a big blue police box called the TARDIS? Are you telling me that you can't remember any of it?"

Donna shook her head. "Who are you?"

The young woman looked at Donna and answered, "I'm Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf" with those words it was like a door was opened in Donna's mind. Images of an amazing life she had once lived. Crazy Santas that wanted her dead, little people made of fat, Pompeii and so much more. Then there was a man just like the one Rose described who was half mad in her mind, then there was Martha Jones, Jenny, Captain Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Sarah-Jane Smith, Jackie Tyler and Rose. She remembered it all, the brilliant trips, being made to turn right and the war with the Daleks and Davros. Then it hit her, her mind, it was the Doctor's and she couldn't keep it.

Rose was busy talking away not realising the inner struggle Donna was facing. "…..that's how I got here, the others are just around the corner afraid I was too quick for them to keep up." She smiled with her tongue poking through her teeth and then she noticed the pained expression on Donna's face.

"Donna? Donna! What's wrong? What is it?" Rose looked at Donna and just about caught her when she fell. "Oh my God! Donna!" People turned around and began to cry out for a doctor or help.

Donna opened her eyes which were now gold with Time Lord energy and reached out to Rose. She placed her hand on Rose's stomach.

"Rose I remember, he took them away Rose. He took away my life with him!" Rose just cradled Donna's head in her arms as she searched the crowds frantically for any signs of help.

"Don't worry Donna I'm here. Nothings going to happen to you I promise." There was a cry from the crowd and Rose looked up to see Donna's mother Sylvia and her grandfather Wilfred. Suddenly, Rose felt a sharp pain in her stomach and looked down to see the Time Lord energy flowing from Donna's hand and into her.

"Donna! What's…" That was the last thing Rose said as she was consumed in the pain that Donna was feeling and she collapsed over her, barely breathing as Donna looked at her mom and closed her eyes tears freely flowing down her face. Then both Rose and Donna were consumed in a blinding gold light.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there this is chapter two…kinda shit but what can you do

**Hi there this is chapter two…kinda shit but what can you do? lol please review!**

**Don't own Doctor Who!**

Chapter Two Tin Dog

Pete Tyler was out of breath after trying to keep up with his daughter who had so suddenly began too run after something that he and Jake lost her in seconds. Suddenly they heard a commotion coming from ahead of them. The two men looked at each other and took off running again. They saw a large crowd had gathered with most people looking scared or worried.

Pete and Jake pushed there way to the front of the crowd were they saw Sylvia bent over an unconscious and glowing Donna and Rose. Wilfred was trying to comfort his daughter but he too looked heartbroken. Pete stepped forward and reached out to touch Rose when Wilfred pulled him back.

"You don't wan to be doing that mate, believe me. Sends some shock through the system so it does." Pete turned to Jake.

"Call Jacks, tell her what's going on but tell her to stay where she is until I come get her, for Tony's sake. Tell her where calling the Tin Dog." Jake smiled at that and called Jackie on his mobile.

"Jackie, it's Jake. Yeah Pete's here, he's fine, Rose? Well you see she ran off on us….No we've caught up to her now but she's unconscious and glowing……..no Jackie you can't……think about Tony…don't worry we're going to call the Tin Dog, ok? Alright talk to you soon" Jake hung up and began to call another number, he saw Pete trying to get rid of the crowd and offer some support to Donna's family.

"Hello? Tin Dog? We need you. Yeah we're here, no that world's gone now. What's wrong? It's Bad Wolf, looks bad. Yeah London, can't you trace it? Ok see you soon, and mate? Hurry." Again Jake hung up and went over to Pete, he helped Wilfred and him move Sylvia to a bench nearby.

Ten minuets later a group of people appeared. The man in front who was clearly in charge gave orders to the security guards to get rid of the crowd. He then ran over to the glowing Donna and Rose.

"Gwen, get the gloves from the car, give a pair to everyone. Martha I need you to get any medical equipment you think that can get pass this energy flow to check that there still living alright? Alright people lets move!" he then turned to Wilfred and Sylvia.

"You must be Donna's family, can you tell us….." before he could finish he was interrupted by Pete.

"Now hang on here, who are you?" Pete looked at the man wondering where the Tin Dog was.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood Three and you are?"

"Peter Tyler, head of Torchwood One in parallel Earth. This here is Jake Simmonds another Torchwood worker. Where's the Tin Dog?" Pete asked Jack. Jack just stared at him in confusion.

"What the hell is a tin dog?" Before Pete or Jake could reply Martha and Gwen came back from the truck with the necessary equipment with another member of their team.

"That's the Tin Dog!" Jake called happily as he ran to one of Jack's team and hugged him.

"Jake! It's good to see you mate. Bout the way I left. I mean…"

"Don't worry about it Rose explained, I understood, you were sick of living in Rickey's shadow." Jake turned and pointed to Rose and Donna, "besides, we've got more important things to worry about, like how were going to save your ex-girlfriend."

With that Mickey Smith got to see Rose Tyler for the first time in nearly two years and the sight nearly broke his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Doctor Who…wouldn't be writing fan fiction would I if I did?lol I would like to say a big thanks to my two reviewers, this is my very first fan fiction so you know feedback is really, really good! (Hint,Hint.lol) Here's chapter three enjoy!**

Chapter Three Torchwood

Gwen gave everyone there a pair of black gloves which some how managed to get pass the gold glow around Donna and Rose. Martha then quickly checked for any signs of breathing.

"They're both breathing but only barely, and there hearts are going way too fast!" Martha announced after her quick scan of them. "Jack we need to get them back to the base quickly before it's too late!"

Jack nodded his head and looked around him.

"Right listen up boys and girls, we've got two very important and brilliant women to save. Now Mickey, Pete and I will carry Rose. Gwen you Martha Wilfred and Sylvia carry Donna." They all went to the two glowing women and carefully grabbed them and began to carry them to the two black Torchwood jeeps outside. They placed Donna in the first one and Rose in the second. Gwen and Martha got into the front of Donna's car with Wilfred and Sylvia watching over her in the back. Mickey got into the driver's side in Rose's car with Jack in the passengers. He was calling Ianto Jones back at base to be prepared for their arrival. Jake went to get in when Pete stopped him.

"I have to go back for Jacks and Tony I'll meet you at the Torchwood tower." Jake nodded in understanding glad that he wasn't the one who had to tell Jackie Taylor that her daughter was in danger. Jack heard Pete and stopped him before he left.

"Torchwood isn't based in London anymore, not after the last one was destroyed in the war."

Pete nodded, "Right so where you based now?"

"Cardiff." Jack replied.

"Cardiff? What the hell brought you to Cardiff? Isn't there just sheep?" Pete looked at Jack expecting him to tell him where the base really was.

"Cardiff is where the rift is, so it made the most sense to build the base there ok? So now if you don't mind I've got to go and try to save two very good friends of mine, one of which is your daughter." With that Jack closed the door and both black jeeps took off at such a speed Pete knew that they weren't just normal cars. They had to have some sort of alien technology if they could get to London from Cardiff in less than ten minutes. Pete sighed and went to go get Jackie.

Pete approached the blue police box and looked around making sure no one was paying him any attention. He took out his key and opened the door and stepped in only to be greeted by his five-year-old son Tony.

"Dad, where's Rose and Uncle Jake? Did you find Uncle Mickey? Did ya dad?" Tony had sandy blond hair and brown eyes like Rose's. Behind Tony Pete could see Jackie looking anxious and worried.

"Tony luv, why don't you go and play with your toys? Let mommy and daddy talk for a while aright darling? Go on." Tony hugged his dad again and ran down the TARDIS ramp to his new bedroom to play with his toys. Once he was gone Jackie turned to her husband.

"Well? Where is she? Is she ok?" Jackie looked at Pete worried of her daughter.

Pete went up the ramp from the door and hugged Jackie seeing how close his wife was to tears. "I don't honestly know Jacks but what I do know is that we are going to do everything we can to help her and find out what happened ok? Now help me ask this TARDIS to please take us to Cardiff."

Jackie blinked back her tears and looked at her husband. "Cardiff? What the hell is in bloomin Cardiff? I thought you said we were going to save our Rose!"

Pete went around the TARDIS counsel and answered, "Torchwood, that's where Mickey and some Captain named Jack are taking Rose and this other woman Donna." Pete mumbled something and the next thing the TARDIS was moving.

"Donna? As in Donna Noble, the red haired woman who's louder than me? Helped save the universe Donna? Best temp in Chiswick Donna? What she got to do with this?" Jackie grabbed onto the railing as the TARDIS landed with a thump.

"Don't really know love we found her with Rose. She's in the same state poor dear. Damn I don't think this TARDIS is too found of us." Pete went and stuck his head out to see a man with dark hair and in a nice suit looking back at him. He was holding a cup of coffee.

"Sorry mate, could you tell me where am I?" Pete looked at the shocked man.

"Um Torchwood sir." Ianto Jones replied before an alarm sounded. Jack and the others had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry it's so short but I updated earlier so hope I can be forgiven!**

**Don't own Doctor Who, never will. Please Review!**

Chapter Four Hope

Jack came in carrying Rose with Mickey and Jake's help as Ianto directed them to infirmary where two beds were all ready for their arrival. Next came Gwen, Martha, Wilfred and Sylvia carrying Donna. Pete ran back into the TARDIS to get Jackie and Tony. They placed the two women on the beds as Martha began to connect them to different machines. The gold light that was surrounding them was fading till it was barely visible.

Ianto came in with cups of coffee for everyone. When he saw Tony he went to get him some juice. As Jackie saw her daughter she broke into tears and Pete had to wrap his arms around her. Sylvia was also fighting back the tears as Martha was running from one to the other checking their vital signs.

"I know it's hardly the right time but did I see TARDIS out there?" Jack looked at Pete and a now more collected Jackie.

"Yeah, it is." Pete answered him. Ianto came back with Tony's juice and seeing how upset everyone was decided that he should probably take the child away.

"Sir, if it's alright shall I show this young lad around the base?" Jack looked from Ianto to Pete and Jackie who nodded their heads.

"Yeah, please Ianto. How the hell did you get a TARDIS? Is it the Doc's? I mean it looks exactly like it." Jack looked at Pete.

"Well I suppose you could say it was the Doctor's, or a piece of it anyway. The Doctor gave John, that other Doctor a piece of TARDIS coral and Donna told Rose and him how to speed up the process so that they could travel within five years instead of the normal ten." Before Jack could reply there was a cry from Martha.

"Donna's stabilising!" everyone turned as Sylvia and Wilfred ran to her bedside. Sure enough the gold light was completely gone from here and her breathing was back to normal.

"She's going to be fine! At this rate she should be conscious very soon." Martha looked very hopefull as she looked towards her friend.

"What about my Rose?" Jackie was near tears as she noticed Martha couldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry but I still don't know what happened to them and what caused this. It was luck that Donna's nearly back to normal, I haven't a clue why Rose isn't all we can do is hope." Martha looked sadly at Jackie and Pete as they looked sadly at their barely breathing daughter.

"Just hope" Pete whispered sadly to his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Doctor Who etc…….. Thanks to all those who have reviewed it means so much to me! But please I would love a few more!**

Chapter Five Blame

Jackie came out of one of the spare rooms in the hub where her son Tony was now sleeping. He was asking about Rose and Jackie had left Pete to try and explain to their five year old son what was happing to his sister. Jackie entered the infirmary noticing that Wilfred was still at Donna' s bedside. Sylvia had gone into the other spare room to catch some much needed rest. It has been six hours since the two women had been brought into Torchwood and Jack had sent Gwen and Ianto home.

Jackie approached her daughter's bed and noticed that there was no change in her vital signs. Martha entered the infirmary and noticing Jackie she approached her hesitantly.

"Jackie? Can I have a word?" Martha looked at the older woman, whose eyes were now red with all the crying she had done in the last few hours.

"Sure love." Jackie followed her out into the centre of the hub where Mickey, Jake, Jack and Pete were waiting.

"I asked you all here to inform you of Rose's condition. I'm so sorry but I've carried out every possible test and I'm afraid that I still don't know what's happened to her or Donna." Martha looked around her and saw the fear and sadness in the eyes of all of Rose's loved ones.

"But…" Jackie was once again fighting back the tears, "But Donna's getting better, you said so yourself!"

Martha nodded her head. "She is, I don't understand why Rose isn't. Maybe it has something to do with her being pregnant but I don't see how…."

"What?!" Jackie, Pete, Mickey and Jack yelled.

Martha looked at them, "Didn't you know?"

They all shook their head while Jackie just stared at Martha in shock.

"Are you telling me that my Rose is pregnant?" Martha just nodded giving her time to digest this information before she revealed the rest.

"With twins." Martha said.

"What?!"

Before anyone could reply there was a sharp cry of pain from the infirmary and they could see the golden light that was around Rose intensify. They all ran to the room to see Rose withering in pain on the bed. Her mouth was open and more of the gold light was seeping out. Wilfred was standing next to Donna in shock stepping back from the growing light.

"Rose! What's wrong with her? Martha what's happing to my daughter?" Jackie cried as Pete tried to hold her back from rushing to Rose's side.

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense I just don't know what's wrong!" Martha looked at the distraught Tylers as they watched their only daughter fight some unknown illness.

"What did this to her?" Jack asked Martha quietly. Before she could answer someone else replied.

"I did! I'm the one to blame for killing Rose Tyler." They all turned to see Donna Noble sitting up on her bed with tears running down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Doctor Who is not mine! Please review it is most appreciated! Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Chapter Six Bad Wolf

Everyone was now staring at Donna. She was sitting up in her bed looking sadly at Rose with tears freely falling down her face.

"What do you mean you've killed Rose? What the hell have you done to my daughter?" Jackie yelled at Donna angrily and Pete and Mickey had to grab her to stop her from hitting Donna.

"I poured the Time Lord energy into her. It was killing me, that's why the Doctor took away any memories I had of him and our time together. Once I saw Rose something kinda clicked and it all came back to me. It was killing me again and she was right next to me, I didn't mean to but I reached out to her and I pored all the energy I had into her. I'm so sorry but because of me she's going to die." Donna began to cry harder and Wilfred sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"But she can't die. She's only 26! I can't lose her! She's bloody well pregnant for god's sake, she can't die! She just can't". Jackie was sobbing into Pete's shoulder as he fought back tears too. Mickey was just staring at Rose with tears in his eyes as Jake placed his hand on his shoulder.

Jack turned and left the infirmary, Martha not far behind him.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I know how much she means to you but there's nothing we can do." Martha went to place a hand on his shoulder when he turned to face her.

"Oh no Martha Jones, we are not giving up on her. Not today, not ever! Now Donna said that she was dying last time because of the Time Lord energy. Remember in the crucible she said she got the Doctor's mind? Well maybe Rose didn't get his mind! Maybe she got some other Time Lord characteristic." Jack looked at Martha hopefully.

"That could be a possibility, but if that was true wouldn't she be alright now?" Martha looked at Jack sadly, hating to be the one to ruin his last piece of hope for saving his best friend.

"Maybe…maybe it has something to do with the twins. Yes! That's it! That's why she still has that gold aura around her still. Whatever change is happing to her body must be taking longer because of the twins!" Jack was now smiling thinking that he had found the cause of his friends state. "This means she could be waking up in a few more hours!" Jack turned to Martha again when they heard Jackie cry out. The two looked at each other and than ran back to the infirmary. When they reached the infirmary they saw why Jackie had cried out.

Rose was now sitting up staring straight ahead. Her eyes were open but instead of her normal warm brown eyes they were now filled with the gold light. She then began to talk. Her voice was like a song.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I protect this human but I cannot protect her from this alone. The children that dwell within her are now full Time Lords, she to is trying to become one as well. Her body however is fighting off the Time Lord power as if it was a disease. It is slowly killing her and I do not know how to stop it."

Mickey looked at Rose and asked her, "What can we do to save her?"

Rose turned and looked directly at Mickey. "Find him. Find the lone warrior. The oncoming storm. He alone can end this inner turmoil that dwells within this soul. But hurry, for this body is weak and I cannot protect this valiant child or her own children for much longer. Please hurry!" and with that said the light faded from Rose's eyes and she once again lost consciousness and collapsed on the bed with a fainter gold light surrounding her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Doctor Who not mine! Please review I'm so happy that people are actually enjoying my story! Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed your time taken to do so has been greatly appreciated!**

Chapter Seven Plan

After the Bad Wolf had left, everyone gathered in the conference room. Ianto and Gwen were called in and Sylvia was woken up. Jack stood at the head of the table as everyone gathered around. Ianto placed a large tray with steaming mugs of coffee in the middle of the table. Jake came in from checking on Tony and informed Jackie and Pete that he was still asleep.

"Right, everyone here? Great. Now we know what we need to do the question is how where going to do it?" Jack looked around the room.

"Doesn't the Doctor have a mobile or something?" Pete asked.

"He use to, but it seems that he has misplaced it. We have no way of contacting him." Martha answered.

"Well when was the last time any of you were talking to him?" Jake asked the Torchwood team.

"I think the last time was at my wedding." Martha looked around for confirmation. Jack nodded his head, as it was the last time he had been talking to his old friend.

"When was that?" Pete directed the question to Martha.

"Almost two years."

"Two years? Two bloody years? Are you lot telling me that you haven't seen that bloody alien in almost two years!" Jackie yelled at them.

"No. That was the last time any of us were _talking_to him, we saw him about six months ago. He stopped here to refuel the TARDIS. By the time we got to the surface he was already gone." Jack replied.

"Some friend he is. If you ask me I wish my daughter never meet him." Sylvia said. "I mean what kind of man ignores the only people who really love him? I say we're better off without him if that's the way he treats his friends."

"Your wrong." Everyone turned to see Donna leaning against the doorframe. She was out of breath and sweat was dripping off her brow. "Your dead wrong mum. Do you know why? That man cares about all of us more than we'll ever realise. He risks his life for us countless times and what does he get in return? Damn all! You want to know the real reason why he hasn't shown his face here in over two years? I had his mind I know the way he thinks. He was afraid. That's right the brilliant Doctor afraid of mere humans. You want to know why? He was afraid that once you all found out what he did to Rose and me you would hate him almost as much as he hated himself. Think about it, that man is brilliant. Yet when it came to saving the woman he loves and his best friend he could do nothing. This is exactly why he didn't show up here because he was afraid you would act like this. A bunch of selfish small minded apes!"

Everyone was quiet and they all looked even a little bit ashamed at themselves for doubting their friend, the man who had saved them and the rest of the planet countless times.

"Now when your all quite done, I have a plan on how we can contact the Doctor." Donna then turned and began to walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Doctor Who not mine! Please review I'm so happy that people are actually enjoying my story! Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed, your time taken to do so has been greatly appreciated! I'm so sorry about not updating yesterday but I had a bit of trouble login in! Oh well here's chapter eight, enjoy! **

Chapter Eight The Real Tin Dog

Everyone moved quickly to follow Donna into the centre of the hub. They could see the faint glow around Rose through the infirmary windows. Jack approached Donna as Ianto brought a chair forward for her to sit in. Donna thanked him kindly and collapsed onto the chair, the strain of standing for a short period of time was clear on her face.

"Right, so here's what I was thinking. We can contact the Doctor kind of like the way we did before. This time as we don't have a number maybe we can contact the TARDIS directly by using this TARDIS here. By the way who owns this one?" Donna looked around when Pete spoke up.

"It's Rose's and….well I guess it's just Rose's now." Pete shared a look with Jackie and Jake but no one pressed them, as they were too concerned with trying to contact the Doctor.

"To do what Donna is suggesting wont we need a code of some sort of the Doctor's TARDIS?" Gwen asked Jack.

"Yes we will. One which I'm afraid we don't own." Jack looked at Donna sadly as they all realised that their last hope of finding the Doctor was diminished.

"Wait a minute, we might not have an access codes to the Doctor's TARDIS but we do know someone who does!" Mickey exclaimed excitedly as he ran to the nearest computer and looked up a phone number.

"Who?" Jake asked as they tried to see what name Mickey was typing into the computer when images came up and they saw an older woman with short brown hair standing next to a young boy, who also had brown hair.

"Sarah-Jane Smith. Another of the Doctor's old companions. Most of you meet her on the Dalek crucible, but me and Rose met her before that." Mickey began to call and placed Sarah-Jane on loudspeaker.

"Hello"

"Hi, Sarah-Jane?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Sarah-Jane it's Mickey Smith I need your help to contact the Doctor."

"The Doctor? What on Earth for?"

"It's Rose. She's back and she's dying. The Doctor is her last chance of surviving."

"Oh God. What can I do to help?"

"We need K9 to give us those access codes of the TARDIS so we can send a signal to him."

"Yes of course. I'll get him to do that now. Are you logged on?"

Mickey turned around and saw Jack typing on the computer quickly. When done the e-Time Agent looked at him and gave him the thumbs up.

"Good to go. What about you?"

"_All set to go here, isn't that right K9? __**Affirmative mistress**__"_

"Alright then, well lets do this!" Mickey looked around the room once more at all the happy faces. He could see Jackie and Pete holding on to one another as they prayed that their daughter would be saved. Everyone turned when they heard Jack yell.

"It's working! We've got the access codes to contact the Doctor now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Doctor Who, not mine!**

Chapter Nine Message

Once they had all the necessary data Mickey thanked Sarah-Jane who asked to be kept updated on Rose's progress. Once they said goodbye Mickey turned to Jack, Pete and Jake. Wilfred and Jackie were finally convinced to get some much-needed rest. Martha was examining Donna while Sylvia waited for her. Ianto and Gwen where giving the task of keeping a curious and wide awake Tony occupied and out of the way.

"Right, now that we got this data what do we do with it?" Mickey asked.

"Do what Donna said of course! We're going to connect the TARIDS to our Torchwood power base so the signal will be strong enough to reach the Doctor no matter where or when he is." Jack went into one of the rooms and came out with a cord that he hooked up to one of the computers. He then entered the TARIDS with Pete and they decided on where they should connect it.

"Now to decide on the message. It should be short and to the point." Jake said as he sat himself down at the computer already powering up the signal so when the message was ready it could be sent immediately.

"How about Doctor we need your help, Rose's in danger?" Mickey asked.

"No that's a bit long don't you think? What about Rose help?" Pete asked.

"No, a bit confusing, I mean I know the mans brilliant and all but it should sound urgent, a message that once he hears will spark him into action!" Jake said.

"I got it!" Jack cried and the others looked at him expectantly. "Doctor Bad Wolf!" Jack looked around proud of himself.

"Well I guess it would do, but you sure the Doctor will understand Bad Wolf?" Jake looked sceptical.

"It was the message Rose gave to me last time and once I told him it almost caused him to regenerate again." Donna called out from the infirmary.

"Well then, I think we have our message!" Jack replied happily as Jake typed the message quickly. They then waited quietly as the signal was finally set up.

"Well here goes nothing!" Jake said as he hit the send button. "Now all we do is wait and pray that the Doctor gets it before its too late!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews appreciated!**

Chapter Ten Contact

It had been two hours since the message was first sent out. Jake was re- sending the message every half hour to ensure it gets across. Jackie and Wilfred were up once more and Pete decided to take Tony to the nearest park. Donna was feeling a bit better and was even able to sit with them out in the centre of the hub. Martha was once more running some test on Rose to see if there were any changes. Jack came out of his office.

"Well? Anything?" he asked Jake who just shook his head no. Jack sighed and walked over to Jackie.

"She'll pull through you know." Jack said as he sat in the seat across from her. Jackie was starring at the infirmary door. No one was allowed in as Martha carried out every test she could think of.

"I can't lose her." Jackie whispered quietly. Jack looked at her sadly and reached out and took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You wont Jackie. This is Rose we're talking about. Our girl can do anything."

Jackie smiled sadly and nodded her head. Ianto came in with dinner, which was just delivered.

"Fish and chips" he said when Jack looked over. He began to hand out everyone's order as Martha came out. Everyone looked over to her.

"I've done everything I can think of, twice, yet I still cant see any cure." Martha took a seat as Ianto handed her over a portion of chips.

"So what do we do now? Just sit here and wait for her to die?" Sylvia asked.

"Mum!" Donna tried to shush her as she noticed the others look over at her mother in disbelief.

"What? We're going to have to face the fact that if the Doctor doesn't show soon it is going to happen." Sylvia stated not realising the murderous glares she was getting. Donna and Wilfred just exchanged glances.

Sylvia leaned in to Donna and whispered, not quietly enough. "What's this girl got to do with the Doctor anyway? She never really explained last time we saw her just that she use to travel with him. What's he gonna do with her anyway? She's pregnant for God's sake! If you ask me she got over him very quickly." Before anyone realised it was happing Jackie Tyler was on her feet and over Sylvia Noble in an instant. There was a loud _slap!_ As Jackie's hand connected neatly with Sylvia's cheek.

"How dare you!" Sylvia screeched as she grasped her wounded cheek.

"How dare I? How DARE I?!" Jack and Mickey were now holding Jackie back. "You think I'm just gonna sit there why your talking about my Rose like that? Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You know nothing about her, what gives you the right to judge?"

"Well social standing for one. What council estate did you crawl out from?" Sylvia asked viciously.

"What does it matter if I lived in a council estate? So what if I raised my daughter as a single mum after her father was killed. I would do it again in a heartbeat if it still leads to the amazing woman that I'm proud to call my daughter! Oh and by the way, as for social standing my husband Pete? He was a multi-millionaire on that parallel world. Rose has been married for the past four years so don't get it into your head she was stupid and got drunk and had a one night stand, because that aint my daughter. Never was and never will be. So you lady better get your nose out of the air and look around. This is the real world. Keep your selfish and tasteless comments to yourself or get out. Just because your daughter is out of danger and your bored doesn't mean you can just sit here and moan and complain. We don't want that, all right? Did that get through your thick head? Good." Jackie than waved off Mickey and Pete. Sylvia just sat there in shock, she had never been spoken to like that before in her life.

"Um, I hate to be the one to break up all this tension but we've got some feedback to the message." Jake called from his workstation.

Everyone was around him in an instant.

"Well what does it say?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I'm coming." Jake looked at the others excitedly. "We did it! We contacted the Doctor! He's coming!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews appreciated! I'm glad people enjoyed the Sylvia, Jackie confrontation! You just have to love Jackie! Lolz. I watched an old Doctor Who episode today, Season One Dalek. Maybe it's just me but did anyone else feel a tiny bit sorry for that Dalek? No? Just me! Ok……….enjoy chapter eleven!**

Chapter Eleven A Moment

The mood in the hub had changed considerably as they realised that the Doctor was on his way. They had contacted him and possibly saved their friend and her unborn children's lives.

Pete had come back with Tony and when he heard the news went over and hugged Jackie. Although Rose was not his, he still loved her like his daughter and they did have a farther daughter bond. After he released Jackie he saw Sylvia look over quickly and then move. Pete went to stand next to Mickey and Jake.

"That Sylvia woman she looks a bit uncomfortable did she and Jackie….?"

"Yep." The two men answered without looking up from the computer screen.

"And that red mark on her face, it wouldn't be… ?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Ok well, I'm just gonna go talk to Martha see if there's any change, maybe Jacks and I can get a quiet moment with Rose." With that Pete walked away from the two smirking men.

Gwen had decided to play with Tony to give Jackie and Pete some time alone. Martha told them that they could go and sit in the infirmary with Rose but that were no changes to her condition. The two did so and it was once that they were alone in the confines of the room that Jackie burst into tears. Pete reached out and hugged his sobbing wife.

"Oh Pete what's going to happen?" Jackie cried into his shirt.

"Common Jacks the Doctor will save her. You know how much he cares for her, he loves her too much to let her die."

"But that's what I'm on about! What if he wants her back? What if he doesn't? I mean she's already lost him too many times and after John…."

"Jacks shush. We haven't told the others yet. Thankfully they haven't asked how the hell we got here in the first place, but that wont last long. The Doctor will give Rose all the time in the world besides, it'll be like you and me. Rose and him will be given a second chance."

"What if he doesn't accept the babies?"

"He will sweetheart. He may claim not to domestic but I mean don't you remember John?"

Jackie laughed. "He couldn't wait to start a family, wanted our Rose to have eight kids. I'll never forget her face when he said that! Now look at us, Rose is finally pregnant and he aint even gonna get the chance to see them."

"Shush sweetie. You have to be strong love. Tony is a smart kid and I don't think we want to let him see his mummy so upset do you?" Pete asked his wife who just shook her head. She tried to compose herself and when she was ready ventured back out in the hub. Not before giving Rose one last look and whispering, "He's coming sweetheart, you just hang on a little bit longer."

With that Jackie and Pete went back to the hub living the infirmary and their sick daughter once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews appreciated! I just finished reading Twilight for the first time and oh my god! It's fantastic! Couldn't put it down! Well here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve Arrival

Pete and Jackie entered the hub and Tony ran to them. Jackie bent down and gave her son a hug. The three then walked over to Mickey and Jake who were still at the computer.

"No sign of him then?" Pete asked.

"No not yet, but we have to remain hopeful. He did say he was coming so all we have to do is wait." Mickey replied

"God! What's taking him so long?" Jackie asked still holding onto Tony's hand.

"Don't know, maybe he got side tracked or landed in the wrong place or wrong time. You know he has a habit of doing that." Mickey replied.

"A habit? The man doesn't have a clue how to drive that ship of his half the time." Jack called from the other side of the hub. He was grinning, had been non-stop since he heard the Doctor was on his way. News of the Doctor's impending arrival had everyone more cheerful.

"Well he better get here soon or else the next time I see him he'll get the same greeting he got the first time he brought Rose home." Jackie said furiously.

"What was that? An infamous Tyler slap?" Jake asked cheekily while Mickey looked over to Sylvia who was sitting next to a smirking Donna.

"Well what else do you expect? He brought her back a _year _after she left. A whole bloody year! I thought she was killed, was even convinced that one there did it." Jackie said nodding over to Mickey, who grimaced at the memory of that year of hell.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be here soon. In the meantime will you tell us how the hell you lot got here and with a TARDIS!" Mickey asked, he didn't notice the look Jake shot him or the glance shared between Jackie and Pete. It was too late to avoid the question they realised as it got the others attention and soon they were surrounded by Gwen, Martha, Donna, Wilfred, Ianto and Jack. Sylvia stayed a safe distance from Jackie.

"Well you know the TARDIS was grown by Rose and. ……giving to…her by Donna and the Doctor as a piece of coral from his TARDIS. They told….her how to grow it properly and Donna even told…Rose how she could speed up the process." Pete answered slowly clearly avoiding some of Mickey's question.

"Yeah but how'd you get across? I mean not that we're glad to see you, but the Doctor stressed to us so many times that crossing into parallel universe was impossible. Something about the universe collapsing I believe." Mickey commented trying to get more information.

Before anyone could reply there was a strange yet familiar sound. They all turned and saw near Rose's TARDIS another TARDIS beginning to appear. They all looked to one another joy clearly etched onto each of their faces as the TARDIS was materialising. The Doctor had arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews appreciated! I know another chapter has the same title but you'll understand why this one is called at the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen Contact

As everyone watched the TARDIS doors opened and out stepped the familiar man dressed in his pinstriped suit. He did wear his familiar cheeky grin though as his face was serious.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked.

"This way" Martha answered him realising that the pleasantries and reunions would have to wait. The Doctor nodded his head as he acknowledged his friends. His family. He didn't hear Tony whisper to his father.

"Is that John?"

Pete looked sadly down at his son and shook his head. "No son, that's not John. That's the Doctor, he's gonna make Rose better." The young Tyler just nodded his head, happy to hear that his sister was going to be better.

The Doctor followed Marta into the infirmary quickly. Once inside when he finally saw Rose he gasped.

"Has she awakened at all?" He asked quietly as he starred at his former companion.

"No. Well yes and no. She seemed to be possessed the only time she showed consciousness. She called herself the Bad Wolf and told us that we had to find you in order to save her." Martha replied. "Here are her results from all the test I could think of that I carried out on her." She handed him a clipboard that he quickly scanned and then handed back to her.

"It seems that it's her mind that's causing her the pain, nothing physical is doing it anyway." The Doctor muttered quietly not really talking to Martha but himself. Suddenly he looked up at Martha.

"Did I read that correctly? Is Rose really…..?"

Martha nodded her head. "Almost two months. Twins."

The Doctor nodded his head realising the severity of the situation. Not only was Rose's life at stake but so was her children's.

"And the father…?" The Doctor asked uncertainly.

"No ones asked actually. I think we were all too worried about her and Donna than actually finding out all the details. We don't even know how they even managed to travel from their world to ours without the two collapsing." Martha then turned and was about to begin another test when the Doctor stopped her.

"Martha. I think I know how I can save Rose." Martha turned quickly to look at the Doctor.

"How?"

"I'm going to have to enter her mind and somehow draw all the unnecessary Time Lord energy out of her. According to some of your test she seems to have already begun to change into a Time Lady. Naturally enough so have the children but there's too much in her. That's what's making her so ill. She needs the Time Lord energy to save her but too much is killing her." The Doctor then turned to Martha.

"I need to be alone. This could take hours, even days if it's as bad as I think. I cannot be disturbed or moved do you understand Martha. This is very important, if I am connected to Rose and moved I could kill her instantly."

Martha nodded her head. "I understand. I'll make sure you're not disturbed." She then turned and left while the Doctor moved over to Rose and placed his hands on her temple.

_Contact._


	14. Chapter 14

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews appreciated! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Without your encouragement I wouldn't have found the inspiration to continue this story! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen Rose

The Doctor was in darkness. He couldn't see anything, couldn't make out which way was up or down. Suddenly there was a bright light and a warm voice.

_Doctor._

The Doctor felt his heart surge at the familiar and warm voice.

_Rose. I'm right here Rose._

_Oh Doctor. My Doctor! My head it hurts!_

The Doctor then felt the immense pain and couldn't understand how Rose, a human could have lasted this long with it.

_I'm not really human anymore am I Doctor? Besides I have to hold on, for the babies._

_You knew?_

_Of course I did! Found out the day we left. Best day of my life, well second, every girl's best day is her wedding day I suppose._

_You're married?_

_Yes I am. Or I suppose…I was._

_What happened? Who was he?_

_John of course. John Noble Smith. He died saving us._

_What happened Rose? How did you end up here without….?_

_Without the two worlds collapsing? Can't collapse if there's only one world left can it?_

_What do you mean?_

_What I mean is our world was blown up. Some alien invaders. They were after John, well his Time Lord DNA anyway. Once he figured that out we packed up. All of us. Mum, Pete, Tony and Jake. Then he got us on board the TARDIS and told me to go show Tony his room. He kissed me and told me he loved me. Next thing I knew the TARDIS was moving and he was outside._

_Rose I'm so sorry._

_He actually had a stupid recording like you did the last time you tried to send me away. Only this time it worked. I can't go back because there's nothing left to go back to._

_Oh Rose._

_He said he had to do it. In order to protect us all. I also knew he did it because of the babies. They'd be half Time Lord, well full Time Lord now I guess thanks to Donna. He didn't want the aliens travelling over into this world looking for them. It just hurt so much to think that I'd finally found by happily ever after only to lose it once more._

_Oh Rose if I'd known…._

_You'd what? Deny me those few happy years I had with him? Deny me my children? Over my dead body mate! I loved John almost as much as I love you._

The Doctor was silent.

_Rose…_

_That's right I still love you even after all these years. Poor John, he knew but he was able to except that one of the reasons I loved him so much. He told me you know, or the recording did, to find you. To find you and to finally be happy._

_Rose Tyler…_

_Rose Tyler Smith Doctor, don't forget it._

_I won't. Rose Tyler Smith, defender of Earth I….._

**_Doctor_**

_Rose? Rose?!_

_**Rose is not here Doctor not for now anyway.**_

_Who are you? What have you done with Rose?_

_**I have done nothing Doctor to her. Only told her to rest, she needs all her energy. I am the Bad Wolf and Doctor I believe it is time for us to talk.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews are always appreciated!**

Chapter Fifteen Talk

_What do you want? You better not have hurt Rose or else…._

_**I would never hurt Rose. Why would I hurt my creator? I am protecting her. If it were not for me she and her children would be dead hours ago. **_

_What can I do?_

_**Save her.**_

_How?_

_**Look into her mind, deeper than this Time Lord. Draw out all the unnecessary Time Energy from her**._

_Can I not take it all away?_

_**No, it is too late. She is already a Time Lady physical as are her children. It's her mind that is in danger.**_

_Rose is a Time Lady?_

_**Yes. No longer are you alone. **_

_What if Rose doesn't want to be a Time Lady?_

_**The Valiant Child had promised you forever. She meant it with all her heart. She could not figure out a way though how to do it. This is my way of repaying her.**_

_Repaying her? Why?_

_**She gave me life and so in return I am going to give her the life she had longed for. A life with the only man she has truly loved. Forever.**_

But you need my help as she has received too much Time Energy.

**Yes. The Doctor Donna heard me call out to her in her mind. I asked her to reach out to Rose knowing that the energy would travel from her to Rose. That is why Donna cannot explain why she reached out to Rose. Then I need to hurry. What will you do as I try to absorb the energy? I will be here protecting the Valiant Child and her offspring. Do not fear Time Lord, there is not enough energy to cause you to regenerate. Now go, go and save her Time Lord. For I am afraid that Rose doses not have long left.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews are always appreciated!**

Chapter Sixteen Hub

Outside while the Doctor was with Rose in the infirmary Jackie was pacing the hub anxiously while the others looked on. Martha was in Jack's office finally having the time to call her husband Tom and explain why she hasn't been in home or called.

"Daddy why does Mommy look so worried? Uncle Jake said that the Doctor was going to see Rose. Doctor's heal people right daddy? So this Doctor will save Rose!" Tony looked up at his father innocently.

Pete sighed. He hoped that Rose would be saved but he didn't want to promise his son anything in case, God forbid, she was lost to them. "Well, this is a different Doctor. Remember all those stories Rose and John told you before you went to bed about the lonely traveller?"

"Yeah! Is that him daddy? Why does he look so much like John?"

Pete just sighed again but before he could answer his son Martha came out of Jack's office and Jackie just turned on her.

"What the hell is he doing in there? He's been in there for ages! Bleedin' three hours he has, what could be taking so long?" Jackie asked Martha.

"The Doctor has to enter her mind. He has to find away to, I don't know, absorb all that energy in her and remove it. He told me that we couldn't interrupt him."

"I don't care what he says I'm going into see my daughter." Jackie stepped to open the door but Martha grabbed her hand.

"Look, I know your worried and your scarred. So are the rest of us. I don't know Rose, not as well as Jack or Mickey but I know the Doctor. I trust him and so doses your daughter. He said that if we disturb him while he's connected to Rose's mind he could kill her. Do you want that?" Martha looked at the older woman.

Jackie just shook her head and walked slowly to sit next to Pete and Tony.

Jack was on the other side of the hub talking to Donna and Gwen.

"You sure your alright Donna?" Jack asked the fiery woman afraid that he may lose another friend.

"Yes Jack, honestly I'm fine! I'm just so worried about Rose. What have I done? I've killed not only her but her two kids!" Donna was crying and Gwen reached over and hugged her.

"Shush, it's going to be alright. You just wait and see! If this Rose is even half of the person Jack and Mickey say she is, she pull through."

"And she wouldn't be pleased to hear you blaming yourself, so common! Cheer up!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Thanks. I'll try." Donna than pulled away from Gwen and went to make herself a cup of coffee.

"What do you think Jack?" Gwen looked up at her boss whose face changed the second Donna was out of sight.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Always."

"I wish I was as confident as I pretend I am. I'm not sure Gwen. This doesn't look to promising the last time Rose had any Time Energy in her the Doctor was able to absorb it from her through a kiss."

"Well that's great! He can save her! Why aren't you more happy?"

"Because Gwen the last time it caused the Doctor to regenerate. I lost my friend, even though there still the same person they have slightly different personalities and I don't think I could cope with seeing Rose trying to adjust to another Doctor so soon after finding him. It nearly happened when they were reunited during that war with the Daleks."

"Oh Jack!"

"Either way Gwen I feel like I'm going to lose one of my best friends!" Jack sat next to Gwen and like she did to Donna, she pulled him into a hug and whispered words of comfort.


	17. Chapter 17

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews are always appreciated!**

Chapter Seventeen Memories

After his talk with Bad Wolf the Doctor began to probe deeper into Rose's mind. He could feel the Time Energy coming from a number of memories. Then he realised why. Rose's memories would contain the emotions she felt at the time and so the memories with the stronger emotions have a stronger bond with the Time Energy.

The Doctor looked into the first memory he came across with the energy. It was Christmas time. The Doctor recognised the small Tyler flat. A five-year-old Rose was sitting on the floor ripping her presents open as Jackie sat on the couch smiling fondly at her. The Doctor wondered what was so special about this when he felt the joy and sadness that Rose felt. He began to dig deeper and found out why. She was glad of all the toys she had received but disappointed, as the one gift that she really wanted was that her father could be brought back to her. The Doctor found the Time Energy and pulled it from this memory into his mind.

The next memory was of losing her grandfather. How sad and scared she felt. The Doctor absorbed the energy from it and continued to do so from all memories that it attached itself too.

Meeting Mickey. Her first kiss. Leaving school. The night she lost her virginity.

Then came him. The day he meet her and told her to run as he grabbed her hand. When he rescued her on the station as the Earth exploded. When he told her she was beautiful in Cardiff. Saying he was so glad had meet her. Worried about losing her in Downing Street. Meeting a Dalek and worrying that she would never see him again. Feeling sorry for the Dalek, at how alone and lost it was. Seeing her father. Losing her him, again.

Meeting Jack. Dancing with Jack. Dancing with him.

Then he felt her despair and anger when he sent her home. The determination that she felt as she planned on returning to him, somehow. The confusion, as she couldn't remember what happened next. He felt all her emotions as he went through each memory and absorbed the Time Energy.

The fear of losing him. The fear as she saw the new him. Then he felt the unconditional love she had for him grow with each new adventure. The hurt and betrayal when meeting Sarah-Jane, but then the friendship they quickly developed. He felt her fear and rejection as she waited five and a half hours for him as he saved Reinette. Her sadness at leaving Mickey and Pete's rejection.

Then it him like a tidal wave. Immense pain and despair. As the Doctor searched for the memory that could cause Rose this much pain he wasn't really surprised when he saw it was when he said goodbye to her the first time on Bad Wolf Bay.

He saw how she tried to get on with life. Working with her dad and Mickey and Jake at Torchwood. Helping her mum at home with her precious little brother Tony. Then he felt the excitement as she found away back to him. The love and joy at seeing him and Donna on that dark street. The happiness at hearing that they saved the universe again. The sadness of her leaving him, yet the excitement of this new life.

Then like the pain had him there was intense love. He saw Rose and John having there first kiss on the beach, their first night together, the house they bought in the country, the night he proposed, their wedding day.

Then it was the day she found out she was pregnant. This was the last day she could remember and so the energy was strongest as her emotions were that day.

Joy and happiness when she told John.

Fear and dread when she heard they were being invaded.

Hope for saving her family and seeing him again.

Sadness at losing John and fear of his rejection.

Then the Doctor felt as if he was being sucked out as he collapsed onto the chair next to Rose. He closed his eyes trying to fight the brief pain. He checked his watch and saw that he had been in Rose's mind for over five hours. He felt the Time Energy flowing through him but he knew it would lessen into a normal flow eventually. Suddenly he heard a howl in his head and a singsong voice whisper to him.

_**Well done Doctor, you have saved my creator. The Valiant Child lives! Take care of her and the young ones.**_

The Doctor opened his eyes again as the Bad Wolf left his mind and looked at Rose. He was about to get up and tell the others of his progress when a voice stopped him at the door.

"Doctor?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews are always appreciated! Almost at the end I'm afraid! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed!**

Chapter Eighteen Together

"Doctor?" The Doctor turned from the door and looked over to a wide-awake Rose.

"Rose?" The Doctor whispered quietly afraid that he was seeing things.

"Doctor. My Doctor!" Rose was now crying as the Doctor walked back over to her and enveloped her into a hug.

"Oh Rose! I'm here Rose! I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor whispered soothingly as he rocked her back and forth.

"Doctor, I was so sure I'd lost you again. I was afraid that I would never get to see my children."

"Rose, it's alright. You're alright and so are your children."

Rose looked up to him a flicker of fear appearing in her eyes. The Doctor realised why and reached out andf squeezed her hand.

"Rose if you want me, despite all the pain I have caused you, I'm here."

Rose replied, "Of course I want you! I love you!"

The Doctor looked shocked. "What? But what about John?"

Once he mentioned John the sadness appeared again in her eyes.

"John", she whispered sadly. "I loved him to, but he knew as well as I did that the one I really loved was you. He accepted that about our relationship. I loved him and was prepared and honoured to spend the rest of my life with him but he was only half the man I loved and we both knew it. You saw my memories, he told me in the message he left for me to find you. Find you and be happy, really happy. I love you Doctor more than anything else."

The Doctor was just amazed at the beautiful and brilliant woman that sat before him.

"Rose Tyler Smith, I love you! I love you more than anything in any universe with both my hearts. I promise you now and forever that I will always love you and your children."

Rose just smiled at him, her infamous smile with her tongue poking out. "Quite right to." She then pulled him down to her until there lips met in a loving and warm kiss that promised much more to come.

"I love you Doctor. I was just so afraid that you would not want me, not with the babies anyway."

"Rose! Of course I would love you especially with the babies. They are genetically mine to. If you want we can raise them. Together."

Rose nodded her head and the Doctor smiled and leaned down to capture her lips again as Rose whispered, "Together forever."


	19. Chapter 19

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews are always appreciated!**

Chapter Nineteen Family Reunion

Everyone in the hub was begging to get worried as their joy and hoe began to diminish. When they heard the infirmary door open all eyes looked to the door to see the Doctor holding a very tired, yet very much alive Rose Tyler Smith.

"Rose!" Jackie cried as she ran to her daughter and grabbed her into a hug. "Oh God! I thought I'd lost you! Don't you ever do that to me again, do you here? Oh God I love you so much!"

"Mum…can't breathe…" Rose mumbled.

"Oh right. Sorry love I'm just so happy to see you." She then turned to the Doctor as Pete gave Rose a hug.

"As for you!" Jackie yelled as the Doctor gulped preparing for a Tyler slap. Instead he was pulled down and given a big kiss. From Jackie. The Doctor pulled away quickly as he blanched.

Rose was giggling at his expression as she put Tony down and was hugged by Mickey.

"Thanks." He whispered in her ear.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"For coming back to us and for looking after Jake. I missed you so much"

"Not as much as Jake I bet," Rose teased and as the two pulled away from each other she notice a faint blush on Mickey's cheeks.

Jake stepped up and hugged her close to him. "Don't ever do that to us again, yeah? Me and your dad nearly had a heart attack when we realised that you had run off."

"Promise I'll run slower next time." The two grinned at each other and Jake then stepped up so that the others could see Rose.

Donna was next and she didn't know what to say. She was afraid that Rose would be mad at her for be the one that cause her to be so ill. But once Rose saw her she gave her a massive hug.

"Thank you so much!" Rose whispered to Donna.

"What the hell did I do? I did nothing, only tried to get you killed!" Donna was shocked at the young woman's thanks.

"No. You gave me life. First with John and now with the Doctor. Thanks to you I'm now a Time Lady, well sort of. The Doctor said I'm more like Jack, fixed into Time. But the kids ain't, there Time Lords and I thank you for that." Donna just nodded her head dumbly as she couldn't think of what to say.

Soon it was Jacks turn and as Rose looked at her best friend she saw the ex-Time Agent's eyes fill with tears. He ran to her and picked her up and spun her around as both of them laughed and cried together.

"Rosie! I thought we lost you for a second there! Nearly caused me to die three times over" Jack laughed as he placed her back on the ground.

"You know me Jack. Can't get rid of me. I'm like you!" Rose then stepped back and really looked at her friend. "You look good Jack, I've missed you!"

"You look good to, although you have put on a little weight" Jack teased.

"Well I wonder why?" Rose posed a mocking thinking stance as she grinned at her friend. Martha and her hugged briefly as Rose congratulated her on her marriage and thanked her for taking care of her. She then turned to Gwen and Ianto and thanked them for taking such good care of her family, especially Tony. As Rose hugged Wilfred she noticed Sylvia had a red mark on her face.

"Did my mum do that?" She asked her. Sylvia just nodded.

"Oh right, well what did you say?"

Sylvia looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?"

"I know my mum well enough. What were you saying and about who in my family?"

"Um….I was, perhaps a bit rude about….you." Sylvia replied quietly.

"Oh right then. I guess you deserved it." Rose then turned and smiled warmly at her friends and family. She walked slowly over to the Doctor and took his hand on hers.

"Where to next then?" She asked, smiling up to him.

"Somewhere you can relax, that's for sure. Maybe….I dunno…Barcelona?" The Doctor looked down at Rose smiling at her lovingly.

"Finally! I've been dying to go there!" Rose heard her mother cough behind her and she turned to look at her. "What?"

"Rose your pregnant! You can't go gallivanting across the universe! You could hurt yourself and the babies!" Jackie yelled at her.

"Mum don't worry. The Doctor will take good care of me and the kids. Besides there his babies too."

Sensing an argument the Doctor quickly stepped in. "How about this Jackie. Rose and I will stop with you every two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

"Wanna make it three? I quite like four but since I love Rose I know I wouldn't be allowed that and…."Before the Doctor could continue babbling Rose reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Two weeks will be perfect right mum?"

"Don't really have a choice in the matter do I? You just be safe and Doctor you make sure you bring them _all _home in one piece."

"Don't worry Jackie I'm not going to let anything happen to my family."


	20. Chapter 20

**Doctor Who, not mine! Reviews are always appreciated! This is it! Last chapter! Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed your support and thoughts have meant so much!**

Chapter Twenty New Adventures

The Doctor and Rose were lounging on a secluded beach on the warm planet Barcelona. The two had decided to bring Jack and Donna with them but the two had declined saying that they had a lot to catch up on. Donna warned though, that she would be waiting for them when they got back. Jack has promised to keep Rose's TARDIS safe hidden deep within the Torchwood base.

"It's gorgeous here." Rose said quietly as the two watched the sun set.

"Not as gorgeous as you." The Doctor said as he gazed at Rose ignoring the lovely sun set.

"Do you have any idea how cheesy that is?" Rose asked teasingly.

"Yes, but it's the truth and I want the kids to know to always tell the truth." The Doctor replied.

"Well I'm sure they will." Rose said as she placed her hand on her barely visible bump. "Do you thing I'm gonna make a good mum?"

"Of course you are! You're going to be the best mum in the whole universe. Don't worry, besides you'll have the best dad in the whole universe to help you." The Doctor said trying to reassure her.

"What ever happened to 'I don't do domestic'?" Rose asked.

"Decided that it was past time I found someone I really love and settle down. Still looking so if you know anyone…"

Rose slapped him lightly and then kissed him.

"I love you"

"And I love you, Rose Tyler Smith." The Doctor replied as he hugged his love closer to him.

The End

**Well that's it I'm afraid. I was wondering if I should attempt a sequel? Let me know what you think! Thanks again to all those who have reviewed and to those who didn't, well I hope you enjoyed the story to! Bye for now!:)**


End file.
